The True Story
by teenwriter827
Summary: This is the True Story of Harry Potter. Full summary inside. On hold due to writers block
1. Prologue

After Harry is dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, an ancient magic activates and allows him to be more prepared then he ever was before. WARNING this is a HP/DG marriage Contract story. Smart!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Rich!Harry, Good!Malfoy, Father-figure!Severus, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Percy, Ron and Ginny light bashing. Expect Major OOC, and of course, as the schedule is never made quite clear, I will be taking the liberty of playing with it quite a bit. I don't know quite how long I'll make this book. I intend to cover all seven years for sure, but I don't know if I'll do it all at once. Also, despite everything, this fanfiction will actually quite closely follow the original series to an extent. Many events will be much the same only with different players and some new events will be added, some will be taken out. It really just depends on how I feel when I get to that part of the story. Yes, Harry will seem much more mature than you'd think an 11 year old will be. This is because he wasn't raised like a normal child.

* * *

 **November 1st, 1981**

As Dumbledore left Private Drive, he never noticed the swirl of magic around the small baby he had just left on a door step, nor did he notice the child disappear.

 **Wednesday July 24th, 1991**

 **Potter Manor, Unplottable Location**

Harry woke up as per usual in his four post bed in the Master Bedroom of Potter Manor. Today was a special day for him. Today, he would claim the Headship of the Potter family, and any other families to which he owned. He wasn't quite sure what those would be as it had been a long time since the Potter's had taken headship of any other family they could except their own. But because Harry was the last alive Potter, and the Last of Line Act of 1798 he was required to take up the Headship of any and all families of which he was eligible for at exactly one week before his 11th birthday.

Thoughts racing about what to expect today Harry made his way to the dining room where the elf that had raised him since he'd appeared in the middle of the night in '81, Tinky, had already placed a healthy breakfast on the table. "Master Harry must eat everything today. Yous be needing yous strength." Despite the fact that he was well cared for, Harry was slight of build. He wasn't exactly short, but he wasn't very big either. As a result, Tinky tended to attempt to feed Harry at least 2 helpings every meal. "Tinky, after today, we'll need more than just you. I want you to begin looking at purchasing a couple more house-elfs."

"Yes Master Harry. Tinky be getting that done." With a nod, Harry went back to his food finished, and then made his way up to the Master Bedroom where he quickly took a shower, and then got dressed. Today would be his first time in the rest of the Wizarding world. He'd been into the muggle world a couple of times since he'd arrived but he'd always avoided the wizarding world knowing from Tinky that he was famous also that Dumbledore, the man who'd left him on his relatives doorsteps, was looking for him.

After showering and getting dressed Harry made his way to the floo where he took a handful of floo powder and, as instructed by his Grandfather's portrait, threw it in, stepped in and called out "Diagon Alley." A few moments later, Harry was spit out of a fireplace in a pub. Quickly getting to his feet, he moved out of the way as the fireplace flared green again, and another wizard stepped through. Harry waited in the pub until he saw someone heading for the Alley, where he quickly followed and slipped through just before the passage way closed. Once inside the Alley for the first time, Harry looked around in awe of everything. He then decided that he was wasting time, as he knew he would have quite a lot to do today. And now that he was making his way back into the Wizarding world he would have plenty of time to explore the Alley.

As he entered the bank he took a deep breath knowing that his life was about to change. Making his way to the head teller, he subtly looked around the bank. "Good morning Master Teller, I have an appointment with the Potter account Manager." He spoke politely. The Goblin smiled at him and told him to wait one moment while he informed Griphook, Harry's account Manager, that he was here. Ten minutes later Harry was led into an office more elaborate than one would expect. "Good Morning Account Manager Griphook, may your vaults be filled and your enemies cower before your blade."

"And yours Heir Potter. Please have a seat. I trust you know what to do?" He asked handing over a parchment and a knife. Harry nodded, taking both, and made a slight cut on his palm with the knife. Placing three drops of blood on the parchment he waited for the results to come back.

 _Inheritance Test for:_

 _Hadrian "Harry" James Potter_

 _Heir to:_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Second Heir)_

 _The Disgraced House of Gaunt_

 _Abilities:_

 _Animagus_

 _Combat Magics-Defense and Offense-Prodigy_

 _Potions-Prodigy_

 _Mind Arts-Prodigy_

 _Arithmancy-Natural Affinity_

 _Charms-Natural Affinity_

 _Transfiguartion-Natural Affinity_

"Well, that's more than I expected. I knew about the Potter and Peverell houses but the other three I had not a single clue about." Harry said.

"We often get that when we do this test. Would you like to know how all these bloodlines came to be yours?"

"If you wouldn't mind Account Manager Griphook."

"It's not a problem. As you are undoubtedly aware, the Potter's can trace their roots back as far as the Akkadian Empire's royal family. This makes it the Oldest Known Wizarding Family to this day. The Peverell's first came about in the early 21st Century BC, shortly before the fall of the Akkadian Empire. It was around the 19th Century BC that the houses of Gryffindor Slytherin and Black came to be. The Gaunt Line wouldn't become a pureblood line until the 1st Century AD. These lines all stayed separate until around 11th Century. In 1002, Godric Gryffindor's only child, his son Alexander Gryffindor, married the eldest daughter of Salazar Slytherin, Evelyn Slytherin. In 1089 the grandchildren of these two had one daughter, who married into the Potter Line, ending the Gryffindor name. In 1292, shortly before the Death of Ignotus Peverell, his only grandchild, Iolanthe Peverell, married Hardwin Potter. Then your grandmother was a Black by blood, and you were named heir to Sirius Black. The youngest daughter of Slytherin, married into the Gaunt line which has led you Tom Marvolo Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort. When you defeated him in 81, the Gaunt Line passed to the closest male heir which was traced all the way back to the Peverell line, and that led you to becoming the heir." Griphook finished right as another Goblin came in with the required ledgers and Rings.

"Ok. Here are the required Rings. Simply put them on your finger and wait to see if the Magic of the Rings accept you." Harry did as told and was quickly accepted by the rings. "You can will them to disappear and then reappear as you need them." Harry did so with the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings, The Gaunt ring however, he decided to disband the house. "I, Hadrian James, Lord of the Disgraced House of Gaunt, hereby disband the House of Gaunt. All property, assets, and contracts are hereby absorbed by the House of Potter, so I say, so mote it be." A flash of light accepted his declaration and the Gaunt ring disappeared. "Now that that is out of the way, I want a full inventory on all my assets. You can mail them to me at Potter Manor. I want to file a request to unseal my parents Last Will and Testaments. Right now I don't need to look at the statements. I want the needed paperwork filed to declare myself emancipated. Is there anything that I have to deal with today?"

"One thing actually. In 1943, At the height of the Great War, your great Grandparents signed a Marriage Contract with another family. The Contract was with the Greengrass's and is unbreakable. It was activated shortly after your birth when the Lord and Lady Greengrass had their daughter Daphne. The Contract required the Heir Potter to marry a Daughter of the House of Greengrass as long as they were born within 2 years of each other. You and Miss Greengrass meet this age requirement as she was born on the 17th of August in 1980. Her family will be notified of the contract after you leave today as per regulation."

"Do you have a copy of this contract?" Harry asked Griphook. The goblin nodded and handed over a binder. "I will inform the Greengrass family myself, so there will not be a need for you to do so. Is there anything else I need to be aware of today?"

"Not at the moment Lord Potter-"

"Please just call me Harry Account Manager Griphook. There is no need for titles between friends." The goblin was stunned for a moment before nodding.

"Very well Harry, please just call me Griphook then. Now, as I was saying, there is nothing you need to be aware of today. The contracts authorizing authors, and stores to advertise using your name does expire on the 31st, however. They were put in place by the Headmaster of Hogwarts as your magical Guardian. However, when you officially turn 11, they must either be renewed by you, or by your designated representative."

"Are these contracts fair?"

"Most of them are. However if I may make a suggestion?" At Harry's nod he continued. "I would not renew the one allowing Authors to write story's about you. Not a single one of these Author's has permission, and you've not received a single knut from these sales. And they are commonly misconstrued as factual. In fact, you would be well within your rights to sue these Authors for their _illegal_ use of your name. It would also serve as a warning to the Prophet who I believe is intending to run a story about you on your birthday next week."

"Do the Potter's have a Wizarding law firm on retainer?"

"Yes. Your Father and Mother had the law firm of Theodore Tonks on retainer for them."

"Good. Then go ahead and file cease and desist motions against the authors and inform Mr. Tonks that i wish to sue them."

"Very good. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Very well then. As a recap, you are authorizing a full asset evaluation, have been properly notified of a Betrothal contract with the house of Greengrass, and have ordered Cease and Desist letters to be sent to multiple parties. You have also order for a lawsuit against previously mentioned parties to be filed, as well as filing for emancipation. And Lastly you are submitting a formal request to unseal your parents wills. This concludes our business for the day." Business concluded Harry bid the goblin a good day, and then made his way out of the bank, and towards the Leaky Cauldron to go back to Potter Manor. He had a letter to the Greengrass family to write.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. No flames, constructive criticism is welcome however. And just to clarify a couple of terms that will start appearing.

Heir Apparent\- This is someone who's position to inherit cannot be offset by the birth of someone else.

Heir Presumptive- This is like Harry's position with Sirius. He's set to inherit the Black fortune, however if Sirius was to have a child that child would become the Heir Apparent.

Harry will sign official letters with the phrase Lord Potter, head of such and such houses. This is different to when he takes up his Wizengamot seat as he will then be Lord of the House of such and such.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so you have chosen. By a vote winner of 1, there will be no medieval type lords and ladies in this fanfiction. If you voted for one of the other two options, well please keep reading. Now, here's your chapter, thanks so much guys and girls for reading and participating in that vote.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Thursday, July 25th, 1991**

 **Greengrass Manor, Unplottable Location**

Lord Daniel Greengrass was watching his family as they ate breakfast. Daphne would be turning 11 soon, and they were expecting her Hogwarts letter any day now. As he looked over at his wife he smiled. Despite theirs being an arranged Marriage, they had grown to love each other very much and Evelyn had given him two beautiful daughters before he accident caused her to become barren. Instead of seeking to dispose of her, as most other pureblood's would have, he had simply had Daphne declared as the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of two owls. One was obviously a Hogwarts owl, the other was a beautiful snowy owl. The owl landed in front of him and stuck her leg out, waiting for the Lord Greengrass to accept it from her. He quickly removed the letter, before giving the owl a piece of his bacon. "Are you to wait for a reply?" he asked the bird when it didn't move after that. A quiet hoot answered him and he nodded his head. Looking at the letter he saw it was sealed with the Seal of the House of Potter.

 _Greetings Lord Greengrass,_

 _I invite you and your family to a dinner on Friday, the 26th of July at Potter Manor at 6 in the evening to discuss matters of grave importance concerning both of our families. Should you choose to accept my invitation please send your reply with my owl, Hedwig, whom I have instructed to await a reply. This letter will serve as a Portkey should you choose to accept. Please note that the Portkey is a timed Portkey, and will activate at exactly 6 pm tomorrow. Should you choose not to come, please simply send this letter back with my owl. The meal will only be semi-formal and there will be no need to dress in dress robes. Casual wear will be fine._

 _Awaiting your reply,_

 _Lord Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter,_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter among others_

The letter was then signed and had his signet ring imprint by his name ensuring that Lord Greengrass knew the matter was of grave importance for the Potter signet to have been used to both seal the letter and sign it.

"Ivy, please get me a piece of parchment and a quill." the House elf quickly popped in with the requested Items and Daniel quickly scrawled his acceptance, sealed the letter with a press of his ring to it, and then gave it to the owl to take back to her master. "What was it Father?" his youngest, Astoria, asked.

"Lord Potter has asked us to a dinner tomorrow to discuss something. I told him we will be there. Now, how about we get ready to go to the Alley to get Daphne's school supplies?"

* * *

 **Potter Manor same day**

Harry woke up to find a Hogwarts Owl waiting for him in the kitchen. Nodding, he took the letter, as well as the list of supplies, and then headed to his study. He'd go to Diagon Alley as soon as he heard back from the Goblin's on what his finances were. In the meantime however, he needed to plan for his 11th Birthday. Normally, the 11th Birthday of the Heir to a house was celebrated with friends and family as well as Wizengamot allies, Harry knew that the Potter-Longbottom alliance was the only one left. After all, since before Hogwarts, wherever a Potter fought, a Longbottom fought as well.

But Harry was not just an Heir to a house, he was the Head of _Multiple_ houses, heir to another, and was also a common house-hold name in the Wizarding World. If he was going to change this world for the better, he needed to have allies, and he couldn't just stick with the traditional way of making friends with the next head at school. He couldn't afford to.

As he sat down at his desk, a letter appeared in his inbox with the Greengrass seal. Quickly breaking it, he read the letter and put it to the side. He pulled a piece of parchment towards him and began to write out a list of who he needed to invite. He knew the Minister would _have_ to be there if he was to have any influence at all. Unfortunately that meant that he'd need to have his guards, and then there were the members of the Wizengamot, various department heads, and more. A heir reaching the age of 11 was a big deal, and even bigger for that heir to be the head of his houses. And considering Harry was the heir to the lines of Gryffindor and Slytherin, he knew he would have a lot of influence when he was _older_. As it was, he would have a lot of people attempting to influence him.

By noon all his paperwork had been done, and a Gringotts letter had arrived for him.

 _Dear Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin,_

 _As per your request a full inventory of your vaults and properties have been conducted. The fee of 2,000 galleons to assess your various holdings was charged to the Potter account. Attached is a list of all your holdings. Though they have been kept seperate here at the bank, I combined them for you to make it easier for you to read. Should you wish to receive a certified copy of all ledgers, in which you may keep track of all your dealings more easily, please simply owl a request, and we will have them ready for you the next time you chose to visit the bank._

 _May your enemies cower before your blade_

 _Griphook_

 _Potter Account Manager_

Harry put the letter down and then picked up the statements, nearly dropping them in shock.

 _ **Liquid Assetts**_

 _Potter Family Liquid Wealth: 412,623,250 Galleons_

 _Peverell Family Liquid Wealth: 713,524,423 Galleons_

 _Gryffindor Family Wealth: 3,435,777,534 Galleons_

 _Slytherin Family Wealth: 2,539,923,442 Galleons_

 _Total Liquid Wealth: 7,101,848,649 Galleons_

 ** _Property_**

 ** _Potter Property_**

 _Potter Manor-Britain, exact location unplottable estimated value at 1.75 million Galleons minimum_

 _Potter Hideaway- South Wales coast house 5 miles NE of Cei Bach Beach, estimated value at 500,000 Galleons_

 _Potter Villa- located 10 Miles West of Grainval, estimated value of 400,000 galleons_

 _Mauraders Lair- London Flat, estimated value of 25,000 galleons_

 _Godrics Hollow Cottage- Turned into a Historical Monument, Ministry of Magic is currently paying 500 Galleons a month to use it as such, estimated value-1000 galleons (due to heavy damage)_

 _Guant Shack: Little Hangleton could not approach without breaking wards, no estimate available_

 _Total Value of Potter Property: 2,676,000 Galleons_

 ** _Peverell Property_**

 _Peverell Manor- Britain, exact location unplottable, estimated vaule at 900,000 Galleons Minimum_

 _Total Value of Potter Property: 900,000 galleons_

 ** _Gryffindor Property_**

 _Gryffindor Castle- Island Between Siloth, and Southerness, estimated value at 7.5 Million Galleons_

 _Hogwarts Castle-50%, Scottland, can not estimate value_

 _Total Value of Gryffindor Property: 7.5 Million Galleons_

 ** _Slytherin Property_**

 _Slytherin Castle- Located 25 Miles North of Gryffindor Castle, estimated value at 7.5 Million Galleons_

 _Hogwarts Castle-50%, Scottland, can not estimate Value_

 _Total Value of Slytherin Property: 7.5 Million Galleons_

 ** _Total Overall Property Value: 18,576,000 Galleons_**

 ** _Investments_**

 ** _Potter Investment_**

 _100%_ _Potter's Premium Potions- Shutdown, no income or building_

 _100% Chudley Cannons- Breaking Even_

 _90% Ellerby and Spudmore- Has not released a new broom in years, break even_

 _80% Nimbus Racing Broom Company- 789,000 Galleons a year_

 _75% Obscurus Books- 455,000 Galleons a year_

 _70% Flourish and Blotts- 84,000 Galleons a Year_

 _60% Gladrags Wizarding Wear- 14,000 Galleons a year_

 _60% Honeydukes Sweet Shop- 12,000 Galleon a year_

 _51% Dailey Prohpet- 78,000 Galleons a year_

 _50% Zonko's Joke Shop- 43,000 Galleons a year_

 _49% Puddlemere United-500,000 Galleons a year_

 _40% Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith- 29,000 Galleons a year_

 _25% Quibbler- 2,000 Galleons a year_

 ** _No other investments_**

 _Please note that as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin you do own Hogwarts, however until you are of Age, or until the Board of Govenors allows the Ministry to interfere with the workings of Hogwarts you cannot make any changes of any kind._

 _Total Value of Investments: 1,928,000 per year_

 ** _Total Net Worth: 7,122,352,649_**

 _You are currently ranked the highest in Total Net Worth in all of Europe._

Harry couldn't believe it. He knew that he was rich, but just how rich, he'd had no clue. But he was worth more than 7 billion Galleons. Grabbing a piece of parchment, he immediately wrote to Gringotts requesting the ledgers that they had offered be ready by business open tomorrow, as he would be in the Alley first thing tomorrow morning. He also asked that a way to carry large amounts of Gold be prepared as he would be doing a lot of shopping. And asked after a credit card for the muggle world. He also scheduled a appointment with his account Manager. He wanted to bring back the Potter's Premium Potions, as well as create a research company to look into a cure for Werewolves and bringing muggle Technology into the Wizarding world while maintaining their traditions. And he would be heavily investing in many up coming muggle technology business.

With that done, he quickly, began to look at the list of places he would need to hold a meeting with. He'd need to meet with the Coach and General Manager of the Cannons, he needed to meet with the Dailey Prophet as he would be changing the way the prophet worked (for too long they were little more than a gossip magazine). He was very quickly realizing that he would need someone else to help manage his affairs until he turned of Age, and perhaps after. After all almost every single male in his father's line has served as an Auror or something similar since the beginning of the Potter Line, and managing his accounts were a full time job.

Lost in his thoughts, the day ended before he even realized it.

* * *

 **Friday, July 26th, 1991**

 **Potter Manor, Location Unplottable**

Harry woke up early as usual. He was especially nervous because today he would forever be changing the life of a girl his age, and her family. He'd looked over the contract with his Grandfather and knew that there wasn't a way out. But he was also excited because he finally going to be going shopping for his school supplies today. So he quickly scarfed down a breakfast, and rushed to get dressed and at exactly 7am, he floo'd to the leaky cauldron. Quickly making his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley, he was soon making his way to the bank where he picked up the ledgers, and a credit card that was linked directly to each of his accounts, as well as a magical cheque book. After that he quickly purchased a seven compartment trunk, with quite a few safety features, his books were next, then he made his way to Twilfit and Tattings, where he purchased standard Hogwarts robes, as well as some every day robes of Black, Dark green, a blue so dark it was almost black, and a couple sets of dress robes. Next he purchased his potions supplies. He spent the entire morning shopping, until about an hour before noon, he finally made his way to a custom wand shop in Crickett Alley. Most people didn't even know it existed because few Hogwarts students ever got their wands from anywhere other than Ollivanders.

As he entered the shop, he felt Hedwig the bird he had been gifted by an unknown wizard three years ago land on his shoulder, only just missing his snake familiar with her talons. He remembered the day he'd gotten his familiar.

 _He was at the Muggle zoo watching a King Cobra after a pig with a blonde wig had left it alone. "I'd like to apologize for him. He doesn't understand how you must feel to be trapped here day after day." The snake moved his head and winked at Harry. "Can you hear me?" he asked the snake surprised. The snake nodded and hissed, "You sssspeak the noble tounge young sssspeaker." Before anymore could be said, the pig with wigs had knocked Harry over while yelling at his mum and dad to come see the snake. Feeling extremely irritated Harry glared at the young idiot before the glass vanished causing the pig to fall in, and the snake to crawl out. With a laugh, Harry held out his arm for the snake to climb into his clothes so he could sneak him out of zoo._

"Ah, young Lord Potter. I wandered which wand shop you would be going to. I'm glad you came to mine. Now tell me, which hand are you?"

"I'm ambidextrous sir."

"Ooh, wonderful, please allow me to measure your arms." a few moments later Harry was done being measured and was told to walk around the cores on the shelf's and see which one called to him the most. He walked along feeling nothing from a couple a slight warmth from another. A phoenix feather gave the most warmth so far, and a vial of Basilisk venom (the label gave it away) gave the same amount of warmth. Picking up those two, as all others had nothing, he then made his way to the woods. Selecting two woods, he handed them to the wandcrafter who had identified himself as a Mr. Fawley.

"Well you certainly don't do anything half way do you Lord Potter. You have selected the Feather of a Phoenix, which shows you are heavily independent, and are also extremely powerful. The Basilisk Venom is an extremely unstable substance, but will give rise to an extremely powerful wand. The woods you have selected are the woods from the tree of life, and the wood from the tree of death. This wand will be a very balanced wand between light and dark. Do you perhaps have a familiar?" Harry nodded and after considering, allowed the wandcrafter to take a small vial of the venom from Aiolos to balance out the wand. Harry was then told it would take up to an hour and a half before his wand was ready. After that Harry left the store, and made his way to the leaky cauldron where he had fish and chips for lunch with a butterbeer. After lunch he made his way back to the wand shop and waited for the wandcrafter to finish his wand.

"Lord Potter, this wand is the finest I have ever created. It will suit you extremely well I think. This wand is perfectly balanced for both the Light and Dark arts, for protection and defense. It has the advantages of both without suffering any of the disadvantages. It is perfectly suited to every type of magic. This wand, is the ultimate grey wand. It might even be more powerful then the fabled Elder wand." He handed the wand to Harry and Harry just stared. The wand was evenly made of the white wood of the tree of life, and the black wood of the tree of death. They swirled up the wand outlined in black which, he was told, was the venom from Aiolos. Harry took the wand in slight awe and was shocked when the lights of the store flickered violently and a strong wind picked up around him before backing down. After paying three hundred and fifty galleons for the wand, Harry finally finished his shopping and made his way into Muggle London where he purchased an entire wardrobe. He had Muggle Clothes of course but it was all hand made by his elf as Harry had not had access to his vaults yet. With his shopping done, Harry got back to Potter manor at 5, an hour before the Greengrass family was due to arrive. Harry took a quick shower and dressed in a muggle button up, with a pair of nice blue jeans, and a pair of dragonhide boots to finish the outfit. At exactly six o'clock, the fireplace in the sitting room flared green. _Well, here goes nothing_

* * *

Cliffhanger for ya. I hope you enjoyed, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

So I made a mistake in the last chapter that contradicts itself. Can anyone point it out before I correct it?

Chapter 2

 **Friday, July 26th, 1991**

 **Greengrass Manor, Location Unplottable**

Daniel Greengrass had made sure his family was ready to go an hour before their expected meeting time. "Now, Daphne, Astoria, what do you know of the Potter family?"

"They are one of, if not the oldest, living pureblood family. They use to wield a lot of political power but in the last 50 years or so, have stepped away from Politics." Daphne said.

"That is correct my child. The Potters have long been a powerful influence in the world of Politics. They also have always been an extremely powerful family magically. Since the founding of Magical Britain, there is not a single war that they have not fought in. We are an Ancient and Most Noble House. The House of Potters is a Most Ancient and Most Noble. So remember, be extremely courteous. The title of Lord Potter itself gives him a lot of political clout, and the fact that it's current holder is none other than Hadrian Potter, the boy who lived, gives him even more power."

"Why did he ask for us to come?" Astoria asked.

"I do not know Tori, I only know that he asked us to come today. Now, here is what's going to happen," he began explaining to them how they were going to greet him and then when it was one minute until 6, he stood up, gathered a handful of Floo Powder, and waited for the clock to strike 6. As soon as it did, he threw the powder into the fireplace, and called out Potter Manor."

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Location Unplottable, same day**

At exactly 6, the fireplace flared green, and Harry thought to himself, _Well, here goes nothing._ Lord Greengrass stepped out of the fireplace and immediately moved to the side, allowing his family room to come through. "Greetings Lord Potter, allow me to introduce my family, this is my eldest daughter Daphne." He pointed to a very pretty young woman who had the deepest blue eyes, and blonde hair. "My youngest Daughter Astoria," here he motioned to a smaller, bubbly child with brown hair, and blue eyes as well. "And my wife, the Lady Greengrass."

"Greetings from the House of Potter, to the House of Greengrass. Now that the formalities are out of the way, perhaps we can head to the dining area. There we will be time to talk after our meal." Harry led the way to the informal dining room, and then once his guests were seated sat down himself. Their food, prepared by Harry's new kitchen elf, Mips. After a the meal, Harry led them to the sitting room. "Lord Greengrass, Daniel, may I call you Daniel?" at his nod, Harry continued. "Thank you, and please call me Harry. Anyways, how much do you know of who was the Greengrass of Greengrass in 1943?"

"My grandfather was shortly before his death in '45 at the hands of Grindelwald." Daniel told him.

"Are you aware of the fact that he was very good friends with my great grandfather?"

"No I didn't know that. If I may be frank, what does that have to do with us right now?"

"The fact that the war was at it's peak at that point caused both Lords to worry about the future of our houses. Seeking to strengthen the alliance in times of war, they signed a contract stating that should the heir of House Potter and a Daughter of House Greengrass be born within 2 years of each other, then they were to be wed. As you know, I was born at the end of July in 1980. And your eldest was born on the 17th of August that same year, activating the contract." Harry gave them a moment to digest this before speaking. "Unfortunately the contract is unbreakable giving neither of us a choice. Ms. Daphne, I want you to know that I do not like the Idea of being forced into a marriage anymore than you must. However know that you will not just be a trophy wife. Your thoughts and opinions will matter, and you will have just as much say as I do in this marriage. I will not stop you from pursuing your dreams and I hope that in time we can come to love each other."

The young girl just sat there mouth agape at what she had just found out. She'd always dreamed of meeting her prince charming and falling in love and getting married for she knew her parents would never sign a marriage contract for her. However, that choice, the most intimate choice she could make, was taken from her. Angrily she got up and stormed out the door. Her mother got up immediately after and followed while Daniel begin to try to apologize. "Do not worry sir, I'm not concerned about it. I know personally how devastating it is to have grown up without this thrice cursed contract only to have it dropped on. The goblins were going to do the notifications but I felt it prudent to break the news personally."

Daniel Greengrass just sat there. After a moment, he begin quizzing the young boy who was apparently his future son-in-law.

* * *

As Daphne stormed out the house her magic reacting to her anger and destroyed a nearby cabinet, and shattered the glass on the back door, through which she emerged and then took a seat on the terrace. Her mother soon joined her. "Is there anyway out of this contract mum?" I don't want to marry someone who I didn't choose. I don't want to end up in a loveless marriage like the Malfoy's are."

"I know my dear. And if there is a way then we will find it."

"He's going to be a target for the Death Eaters who escaped time in Azkaban. Which will make me a target by extension. I know that the Malfoy's have approached Papa for a contract. When they find out..."

"I know dearie. But perhaps instead of thinking only of your situation, perhaps you should also think of him. He has already offered you more than what most Pureblood Lords would. You won't be a trophy wife to him. Perhaps you could even grow to love him."

Daphne sighed and said, "I have to go back in there and talk to him don't I?"

"No. Not at the moment. I'm sure he understands your reaction. Take some time and then go talk to him." with a nod, Daphne took a deep breath, stood up, and made her way back inside where her betrothed was being quizzed by her father.

* * *

"So tell me Lord Potter, how is it, that you came to know so much about pureblood customs when you have not been taught by anyone?"

"Ah that answer is rather long and complicated, and has to do with what happened on Halloween. You see my mother was a brilliant witch. She knew that Voldemort was coming after me, for some reason that I do not know, so she created a ritual. Voldemort offered her a choice to stand aside and live, but she chose to die to protect me. This sacrificial magic created a sort of protection around me. I was taken from Godric's Hallow that night and brought to my mother's sister's home by the Headmaster. The magic my mother had cast did not only protect me from the Killing curse but it also knew that I would not have a happy childhood there, and so it brought me to the Ancestral Home of the Potter Family. My parents have portraits, but I believe that the headmaster is currently holding them, along with all the possessions from that house, and more. I've asked the Goblin's to force him to return everything that belongs to my family.

"After the magic brought me here, I was raised by my Head elf, and taught everything by my grandfather's portrait. He was head of House Potter from 1951 until his death at the hands of Voldemort in 1980, mere days after I was born."

"And what are your plans for your titles?"

"Well as I am Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin, as well as Heir Presumptive to the house of Black, I will wield a lot of political power. I will bring back our traditions, while at the same time, making our world better for those whom are of Muggle descent. I plan to completely change the Hogwarts curriculum as soon as I am able to, and I plan on starting back up Potter's Potions as well as a couple of new business and foundations. It is my hope that this world can become a world where the old ways are respected but that the Newest members of our world, the muggleborns, do not feel as though they are being oppressed by the purebloods. I agree with neither the light, nor the dark agenda. And as soon as I turn 11, I can appoint a proxy to my seats on the Wizengamot. At least the Potter-Peverell seats. I will keep the Gryffindor and Slytherin seats and Lordships as quiet as possible at the moment as I have no wish to endure that scrutiny. As it is, being a dual Lord of two of the most ancient and Most Noble houses will already put me under a spotlight as if the fact that I am known as the boy-who-lived did not. I have no desire for fame, and I lack nothing in money. I simply wish to have a family, something that I didn't have. Portraits and House-elf's can only do so much."

Daniel Greengrass was impressed with the 10 year old in front of him. Despite having lived a lonely life, and not being raised by a family, he was a smart and respectful young lad. Already Daniel could see the waves the boy would cause by no more than doing what is right. "Tell me Harry, why do you wish to keep the betrothal a secret?"

"It is far better for you and yours if the public merely assumes that she and I got together on our own. It will prevent the reprisal of the more dark families, and give you the respect of the more light families. While making it known that there is a betrothal contract will instanly paint more of a target on your families back as to hurt me, people will know to hurt Daphne. And I cannot allow that. Nor can allow her to continue hiding behind that door listening into this conversation. Come, sit and let us get to know each other."

* * *

At around 9 the Greengrass family floo'd back to their home with promises to come by again before the Potter Ball on the 31st. Daphne had slightly warmed up to him, and had even given him a small hug as she left. Harry felt that things were beginning to look up for him. With a smile, Harry made his way to his bed.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. This one is so much shorter than what I wanted but I felt the contract discussions were beginning to drag, and I didn't have a way to put more in this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer however. So please, read and review.


End file.
